Looking Towards the Skies
by LostSoul-Mumei
Summary: Alduin is defeated, and Odahviing has pledged his loyalty to the dragonborn, and a friendship is formed. And what about a shout that can change the form of the shouter? Does such a thing exist? With such deep friendships and loyalties, our Dragonborn somehow finds herself with an enemy she never though she would ever have. (Readers of BtF, this Dragonborn is not Tenebris)
1. Return from Sovngarde

So, I wanted to start this one, even though I have yet to finish Beyond the Facade. Though BtF is going to be a long one.

Ok, this fan fic is going to have a lot of the dov language. So at the bottom, I'm going to offer my translations so that you don't have to go looking through the official website.

* * *

><p>The nord look around after her vision cleared. The cold air instantly penetrated her damaged armor causing her to shiver. She raised her head to see Paarthurnax as the chorus of dragon voices filled the air as they took flight. Evry stumbled forward towards the old dragon who kept his eyes on her, but made sure to keep a weary watch on all the dragons, to make sure none took revenge for Alduin.<p>

Evry held her armor, as parts of it were threatening to fall off. She stopped and looked up at the helpful, kind dragon. "I...it is finished." She gasped out, her breath labored. She was tired, and injured.

The dragon nodded solumnly, "Bonaar Dovahkiin. I know. I cannot congradulate you got this though. Alduin Lost Dii Zeymah." He said with a sad note to his voice. He sighed after his statement. "Did you receive his Sil?"

Evry shook her head, then the realization of it hit her. "N-no. I didn't" She started, confusion evident all through her voice, "Why? I hadn't noticed before, but I didn't. Why didn't I?"

"I do not know, Krosis. I believe that our Bormah, Akatosh will allow him at the end to fulfill his duty." He raised his head to the sky to watch the dragons circle the mountain "For the Dov. They will learn the way of the voice, and will hear my Thu'um." He said as he spread his wings and gave them a strong downward beat to life his old, heavy body from the ground. He let out a loud roar to call the dragons to his voice.

Evry watched her friend lift from his perch, and took several steps back before dropping to her knees in the snow. Her exhaustion now catching up with her. Every time she blinked her eyelids grew heavier. Just before she fell asleep in the snow, a heavy thump landed near her, shocking her back awake. She looked up at the the dark red dragon that had landed next to her, and let out a sigh.

Odahviing observed the tired dragonborn for several long moments before bowing his head to her. "Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule...I go my own way now." He said slowly, though with a lighter note to his voice, as though a weight lift from his shoulders. "Should you need my, I shall be here." He said as he stretched his wings to gesture to the mountain top. "Call me, and I will come, if I can." He added before dropping his wings back to the ground to hold himself up.

He watched the tired human, still slumped in the ground, but she smiled at him as she looked at him and raised her hand, a little away from his snout. He paused for a few moments before closing his eyes, and leaned his snout into the small hand. He then stepped around her, and curled around her to keep her warm. She'd proven to be a better leader than Alduin. Though her strong soul was trapped in a vulnerable mortal body. He had to protect that human shell.

"Thank you, Odahviing. You've been so..." She paused to yawn, "So helpful." All her strength left and she leaned against the large dragon and yawned again. Her eyes drifted closed and she quickly fell asleep, cradled in the wings of the dragon.

XxX

A snowflake fell down, landing on the nord's cheek causing her the grunt. Then she shivered and groaned when a cold breeze passed through her damage armor, causing her to fully wake, despite her want to stay sleeping. She looked around, sleepily noting the dragon's wings that caged her from most of the cold.

Evry followed the wings up to their owner, confusion clouded by the sleep still there to remember the few events just before she fell asleep. Seeing the owner was Odahviing, she smiled sleepily at the dozing dragon. She carefully inched off the wing membranes back to the thick blanket of snow.

The movement caused Odahviing to stir. His eyes slid open, and quickly found Evry before he lifted his head causing a deep groan from his throat. He stretched the wings that had cradled the dragonborn before setting them back in the snow.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin." He rumbled out, gazing at the small human before him. Her reply was a simple smile and a return 'Drem Yol Lok'. He nodded then lifted his head to the sky and looked around the aurora filled night sky.

Evry looked towards the sky as well, "It's about time I return to my home." She said, head still turned up, facing the same direction as Odahviing's. Another cold breeze passed through her broken armor causing a violent shiver. One that didn't go unnoticed by the red dragon. "Dreh Dovahkiin Laan Ahmik?" He asked, dropping his head down a little lower than her level. Though she gave him a questioning look, not knowing much of the Dov language. Odahviing let out a deep, throaty sigh, "Krosis, I forget. Do you require my services, Dovahkiin?"

Understanding, and gratitude washed over the nord's face and she nodded, "Thank you, It's a long trip." She said, climbing onto his neck just behind his head. "My home is near Falkreath, by the lake." She directed. Odahviing would have nodded, but the dragonborn was mounted on his neck, and a nod would jar her.

Once the human was secure, Odahviing took off, hearing the happy gasp from her as the wind caught her hair. She shivered again quite violently when the rush of air caught her exposed skin. But that didn't stop her from enjoying the wonderful journey, and view. The land quickly changed from rocky and icy to more lush and green as Odahviing spiraled down to the small home, overlooking the sparkling lake.

The ground shook as Odahviing's massive body touched down sending the wildlife scattering. Odahviing took note of the location, and the modest human home, garden along the side with a few animals. Then the dragon dropped his head to the ground, allowing Evry to drop from his neck. "Should you my service." He said, picking his head back up to look down at her. "Shout. I will come if I can." He said before spreading his wings and jumping up, beating his wings down hard to gain altitude. Then flew, back to the throat of the world.

* * *

><p>Bonaar means humble, but as the dov language doesn't have a word for thanks, or even gratitude, I substituted humble for that.<p>

Alduin Lost Dii Zeymah - Alduin was mine brother

Sil - soul

Krosis - Apologies

Bormah - Father

Drem Yol Lok - Greetings (peace fire sky)

Dreh Dovahkiin Laan Ahmik - Does dragonborn want service?

Oh, and just in case no one caught it. I took something from How to Train Your Dragon.


	2. The top of the World

This one will not be dropped, as I've gotten a few PMs and at least one of the reviews telling me to not drop my stories as they see that happen too much, and they want to see the stories completed. So just so everyone's aware, I won't drop either of these two stories. Or hopefully another one in the future, once I come up with a good plot.

However, this one will take a back seat to Beyond the Facade. So this one will not be updated as much or as often, but it will be updated hopefully semi regularly.

* * *

><p>Odahviing sat on the edge of a longish rock that poked out of the mountain to resemble a sort of perch. His wings hung lazily at his sides while looking down to the valley so far below him. He vaguely caught parts of Paarthurnax's way of the voice speech to the other dragons he'd managed to gather together. Most of the dragons listened halfheartedly, not very interested. Odahviing glanced back to look at the small crowd and ancient, weathered dragon. He watched vaguely for just a few moments before turning his head back to the valley below.<p>

He turned his head again at the sound of a rustle. His eyes caught the dark scales glinting in the midday light of the ancient dragon that moved over to him. The dragon stopped in his slow, quiet movements near Odahviing, obviously not wanting to be cause by Paarthurnax in sneaking away. He raised his head and observed Odahviing for a moment before breathing out quietly, "Drem Yol Lok Odahviing."

Odahviing bowed his head in acknowledgement and replied "Drem Yol Lok Folooksahlok." He turned his head back towards the valley, now ignoring Paarthurnax's voice behind him. He would never heed his 'way of the voice'. He followed a different path now.

Folooksahlok watched the red dragon for a few longer moments, then asked, "Krosis Dreh Odahviing Aam Faal Dovahkiin?" He asked, tucking his wings under his body while easing his body to the ground, sliding his legs off to the side, hip resting comfortably in the snow.

Odahviing looked back to Folooksahlok and nodded, "Geh" He confirmed. "Alduin was unfit for his rule." He continued, observing the ancient dragon, now lounging in the snow, "The Dovahkiin has proven her Suleyk and Thu'um to rule the Dov. However her Sil is trapped in a Joor shell, and requires protection."

Folooksahlok nodded slowly and looked down to the valley Odahviing seemed to be so interested in. "What of Paarthurnax and his way of voice?" He asked, the accusation slowly creeping into his voice causing a small growl. He didn't enjoy the new tyranny. And didn't like the idea of any other of his race to endorce the the tyranny.

Though the growl died in his throat when Odahviing shook his head. "I do not follow Paarthurnax. Pruzaan Hind Wah Paarthurnax. I doubt he will get far." He turned his head to look to the sky while his tail slowly curled loosely around his legs. "I follow the Dovahkiin, not Paarthurnax." He finished, watching the clouds swirl far above his head.

That was more than enough confirmation for Folooksahlok, and he nodded as well. Perhaps if he followed the Dovahkiin as well, Paarthurnax would back off. It would be worth a try. As he had very little interest in the old dragon who served with the common Joor he called the Greybeards.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter.<p>

Folooksahlok - haunt phantom sky  
>He is an ancient dragon, in case you missed it. And I plan to use him as a side character for this fic.<p>

Krosis Dreh Odahviing Aam Faal Dovahkiin - Apologies, does Odahviing serve The Dragonborn

Geh - yes

Suleyk - power

Sil - soul

Joor - mortal

Pruzaan Hind Wah Paarthurnax - Best wish to Paarthurnax


	3. The Blades

The steps echoed quietly as the nord moved along the dark passage, up the stairs. The torchlight slowly filled her vision when she stepped into the large stone hall. Her eyes scanned the large hall, looking for one of the few lifeforms within. She took several steps into the hall, still glancing around. Her eyes fell for a few moments on Alduin's Wall. She walked up the few steps and placed a hand on the wall. Looking up at the carved image of Alduin.

"The world owes you." Came the old worn voice of Esbern. Evry gasped and glanced back at the old man. She hadn't heard him walk over. Her eyes followed him as he walked over next to her. "I truely thought this was the end of our times." He said quietly, now looking up at the image she'd been looking at before he came. He looked down at her with his tired eyes. "Have you made your decision?"

"Well..." Evry looked down, frowning just a little. "While the blades have helped me. Paarthurnax and the Greybeards have as well. Without Paarthurnax defeating Alduin wouldn't have been possible." She bit her lip, trying to choose her words in a way that wouldn't upset the old blade. "Paarthurnax didn't ask me to kill you, even though a dragon and dragon hunter are sworn enemies. He is my friend, Just like Odahviing is. Being ungrateful would be an understatement if I killed them, just because of what they are." She looked back up at Esbern, her face set with her decision. "I won't kill Paarthurnax. I feel that the has more than paid for his past crimes."

Esbern slowly nodded. When she worded it in that way, he could understand her hesitance. The dragon, Odahviing, not so much. He was only named so that the dragonborn could find Alduin. And the dragon was on Alduin's right hand. While Paarthurnax's position made a little more sense, as much as Esbern didn't agree with it. He didn't see it with Odahviing, that dragon, like all dragons could turn against the dragonborn quickly. But he was tired. And too old to fight the subject much.

"I see. If that is how you feel, then so be it." He nodded again, watching the dragonborn for several long moments. "I believe you realize you cannot be a Blade. But perhaps that is not in your path." He said, apologetic note to his voice, with a hint of sorrow. He enjoyed her happy company, and if this was her choice, she couldn't stay.

"I know. And I understand." Every replied, smiling lightly at the old man, "Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have defeated Alduin without you." She reached out and touched his arm, still smiling lightly. "I hope we can speak again." At his nod and small smile, she turned and left.

Esbern watched her retreating form, then turned to the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters, when a voice came from behind a pillar, "Damn. She was probably our only chance to get the dragon." Delphine stepped out into the large hall. "Now we'll never have a chance to kill it unless another dragonborn comes along."

Esbern held up and hand to cut her off. "That may be so. But it is also possible that she is right about the dragons. I don't see it, as you don't see it. However, she has spent more time with them. So we will deal with them should her prediction of them turn false. Until then, we will hunt the dragons we can reach." He said quietly, trying to calm the rage that had already formed on Delphine's face.

She shook her head, frown long set in place, "No, I do not accept that! Those dragon's she protects helped Alduin! They deserve their death, and I will find a way to make sure that will happen!" She turned back and stormed up the stairs, to the doors leading outside. Leaving Esbern alone, sighing sadly. During the Great War, he felt the rage. But now he was too tired, and partially wished Delphine would tired of it as well.

XxX

Odahviing and Folooksahlok soared through the air. Both had snatched up a few goats, and carried them away as the Farmer screamed after them. The guards launched a few arrows at the airborn dragons. Though the two weren't interested in slaughtering the Jul down below. The two aimed for an easy meal, and had found it in the small farmer town.

The two flew higher, aiming for the rocky mountains so that they may enjoy their meal peacefully. They landed on a cliff overlooking a road far below them. Folooksahlok looked down at the few carcasses he's aquired, then dipped his head and pulled at the flesh to get to the meat. Odahviing cast his eyes down to the road, where a few travelers made their way, unbeknownst to them that a few dov rested high above them.

"Ah, Wah Bo Faal Lok Se Keizaal" Folooksahlok declared shaking Odahviing from his almost trance. The ancient dragon dipped his head to the side questioningly. Odahviing had always been one to entertain his thoughts more than other dov. It always made Folooksahlok wonder just what his friend was thinking.

"Krosis." Odahviing said, shaking his head slightly before digging into his own meal. His mind was to Alduin, and how different things would be if Alduin had been the one to return. Odahviing would probably be dead for his treachery, along with a few others who doubted Alduin's rule. They were thoughts he didn't need to entertain, as that hadn't have been the outcome. But during the time the Dovahkiin was in Soverngarde Odahviing had sat, worried at the Throat of the World, worried for his own safety. And strangely, worried for the small dovahkiin. She'd shown that she was willing to trust him, where Alduin more than likely wouldn't, as well as any other Jul.

Once he discarded the bones of his meal to the side, he looked back down the cliffside to the road below. Then when he saw a particular traveler, he murmured, "Dovahkiin." Which caught the interest of his companion who looked down the cliffiside as well. The two slid from their perch and glided down to the road.

XxX

Evry gasped and jumped from her horse at the sound of the large creature dropping to the ground behind her. She turned, weapon ready. But lowered then when she recognized one of the dragons. She smiled lightly, "Drem Yol Lok Odahviing." She said, sheathing her weapon. While the strange dragon did concern her, she trusted that Odahviing wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin." Odahviing said, bowing his head down to her. The ancient dragon next to her bowed his head as well. "Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin, I am Folooksahlok." The dragon introduced himself, head still bowed. Evry nodded to the dragon, and smiled to him.

Odahviing stepped forward, his long body loosely wrapping around the small dovahiin. "Folooksahlok Los Dii Fahdon." At Evry's blank look up to him, he sighed, "Krosis, I forget you do not speak our tongue, again. Folooksahlok is my friend." He extended his wing to gesture towards the ancient dragon.

A look of awe and understanding dawned on Evry's face and she turned to face Folooksahlok again, smiling to him, "Drem Yol Lok Folooksahlok." She offered in greeting at last. Causing the ancient dragon to raise his head to finally look at her. He had to admit to himself that he was glad she didn't see him as a threat. As she'd managed to defeat Alduin, she would be able to defeat him as well, easily.

Evry then turned to look up at Odahviing. "The Blades wanted me to kill you and Paarthurnax." She said apologetically. She felt he should know. Since the Greybeards knew that she'd worked with the Blades. They would probably have expected the Blades to request such from her.

Odahviing nodded red scales glinting in the light as he moved. He was confident that she wouldn't, but he would ask, just to make sure. "And your choice was?" He asked, though the confidence in her answer was in his voice. She wouldn't have sheathed her weapon when she saw him if she decided to follow the Blades.

Evry shook her head, smile still on her face, aimed at Odahviing. "I choose to not kill you and Paarthurnax. You are my friends, and both helped me defeat Alduin. Without either of you, I couldn't have defeated him."

The red dragon nodded down at the small nord, "We shall let you return to your travel." He said before taking a step away. Though Evry's horse was now gone. It had ran away in panic when Evry jumped off it. She looked around, not seeing the horse, then sighed. It was a long walk back home. Odahviing noticed and nudged her side with his snout, "Dreh Dovahkiin Laan Ahmik?"

Evry first looked down at him questioningly, but remembered that he'd asked that before. Not too long ago. And if her memory was correct, she nodded and when his neck was the right height, she climbed on and held onto his horns. Then he and Falooksahlok took to the air.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. As I said before, this one will not be dropped, just updated less frequently.<p>

Jul - human/man/mankind

Wah Bo Faal Lok Se Keizaal - To fly the sky of Skyrim

Folooksahlok Los Dii Fahdon - Folooksahlok is mine(meant as my) friend

Dreh Dovahkiin Laan Ahmik - Does dragonborn want service? (I used that one in ch. 1)


End file.
